


Blackwolf, Imprisoned

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [20]
Category: Soon I Will Be Invincible - Austin Grossman
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the New Champions are being held prisoner by Doctor Impossible, Blackwolf finds himself facing a problem that reminds him just how human he is compared to his teammates. While he struggles with his full bladder, he also struggles to hide it from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackwolf, Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here I am with more fanfiction for this book that nobody wanted, but that I wrote anyway. I love this book, you can't stop me. Also, had a thing for Blackwolf for a majority of the story, so I had to write about him too. Story takes place when they're held captive by Doctor Impossible, sometime after they all bicker but before Lily shows up.  
> As always, for my readers who aren't familiar with the book, this is a story you can read and enjoy without much knowledge of the source material. Blackwolf, the central character, is a hero with no powers (think Batman), self-trained but still deadly. The other characters are his teammates with various relationships to him, the most prominent being his ex-wife Damsel, his sidekick Rainbow Triumph (who is still a teen), and Fatale, a cyborg that he had a bit of a thing with that didn't exactly work out. Elphin is a clueless fairy and Mister Mystic is tied up and unable to speak in this story.

Blackwolf was still in a state of disbelief. He had been sure that they would have no problem stopping Doctor Impossible. He had been sure that they were about to win, that the villain was bluffing, that he wasn't prepared enough and that they were more than prepared. But, for once, it seemed that he had not been thinking far enough ahead, and that Doctor Impossible had found a way to defeat them all, and now they were all restrained and helpless.

And now, to make matters worse, the fact that he had not been for a piss in too long of a time was starting to catch up to him. As strong and tactical as he was, he could only plan for bathroom breaks so much, and even with all of his training, his bladder was still human, and would need to be emptied eventually.

That eventually seemed a lot sooner than he would have the chance for. If everything went according to his new plan, they would not be trapped here forever, nor would they die, but waiting on the reinforcements would certainly take a while, and he was starting to feel desperate.

He knew that it was unlikely any of his teammates were experiencing a similar struggle. Being the only one without any sort of powers meant that he was the one who needed bathroom breaks the most often- though he always made sure that this did not become a problem and that no one ever saw him desperate.

Having his neck bound to the wall was honestly not the worst part of his captivity, though it had initially been frustrating to be held back by something so simple. He was left in a standing position, at the very least, which left him with minimal pressure on his abdomen. It was still incredibly uncomfortable, but it was better than being stuck sitting, and he could move his legs any way he wanted.

Not that he was going to move them too much. Anything more than a slight fidget here or there would alert the others to his predicament, and that was not something he wanted lorded over him. He imagined how Damsel might mock him, or Fatale. Both women had reason to want to make fun of him, the latter in particular. And he didn't even want to imagine what Rainbow Triumph would say to him. That kid would never let him live something like this down.

But if he didn't do something to relieve the pressure, he would be even more fucked than he was right now. Showing desperation was one thing, but wetting yourself? That was just more than he could bear, and more than any of his teammates would ever let him live down, he was sure.

He started to tap his foot, thinking to himself that this action alone did not really indicate anything specific. If he kept it at that, he would probably be safe from really being noticed by anyone.

“Do you mind?” asked Damsel, clearly noticing and clearly annoyed, though she didn't seem to notice what the real problem was.

“What?” he asked, feigning cluelessness.

“We all get that you're bored or frustrated or whatever. Join the freaking club, and get over it, alright? That tapping sound is annoying as hell.”

Now he wanted to continue just to spite her, but thought better of it. She knew him well, and it would likely not take her long to figure out that his movements had a little more to them than just boredom. And though his bladder protested heavily at the decision, he wanted to stay as still as he could for just a little bit longer, until all attention had shifted to something else.

He grit his teeth, hissing quietly and looking anywhere but at one of his teammates. He wondered, for a moment, if keeping this up was really worth it. There was a chance all of this could be for nothing, and that he and his friends could die at any moment. But his pride insisted that reinforcements would arrive as planned and that they would be set free without a problem, so he should just suck it up and hold it.

At last, it seemed that the others were all distracted by something or other, lost in their own thoughts, worrying about their own safety, and then he was free to do a few quick squirms to relieve the pressure for a moment. He let out the quietest of groans, that he immediately regretted, considering the amount of people in the room that possessed enhanced hearing.

But no one seemed to think anything of it, probably assuming the groan to have been due to boredom or irritation, or a combination of both. And it probably would have been, had he not been bursting for a piss, but, as he was reminded for the millionth time, he was, and time was running out for him. His chances of making it were looking slimmer and slimmer. He grimaced as he fought back against a painful spasm, fidgeting and clenching both of his fists as he did so.

“Is there something causing you discomfort?” asked Elphin, somehow observant enough to notice his discomfort while the others weren't.

“Nothing,” he responded, a bit too quickly, and all eyes were on him.

“You have been acting off for a while now,” said Damsel, and the others, even Mister Mystic, as tied up and gagged as he was, nodded along.

“It's nothing,” he said, his voice verging on a growl. This was the exact opposite of what he needed right now.

“It's pretty obvious you're lying,” Rainbow Triumph said with a slight eye roll. “So just tell us.”

“There's nothing to tell!” he snapped. “Nothing! Alright?” But this outburst did nothing to help his case, and he couldn't resist squirming, even with everyone's focus directed at him.

“Oh,” he heard Damsel say in a quiet voice, as she figured it out. He could tell by the way Fatale quickly looked away that she knew as well. Before long, there was a sympathetic look in Mister Mystic's eyes.

“What?” asked Rainbow Triumph, looking around as the information dawned on everyone but her and Elphin. “Guys, what is it?”

“Mind your own business, kid,” said Blackwolf, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence as he cringed. He was really not going to last much longer, and to make matters worse, almost everyone knew about it now.

And as he cringed, Elphin joined the list of those who were in the know. “Ah,” she said, giving a slight nod. “I believe he needs to relieve himself.”

Hearing her say it out loud was just to much for him. “Yes, okay? Fuck,” he spat. “I need to piss, alright?”

Rainbow Triumph erupted into giggles that sounded so out of place and optimistic in their rotten situation that, were they not at his expense, he might have appreciated them a bit. Instead, he simply glared at her, though she did not seem to care. At least the others had the decency to pretend they were not amused.

“Would someone shut her up?” he snarled.

“Blackwolf...” said Damsel, in a warning tone. She gave Rainbow Triumph a look, and the younger girl quieted her laughter, though she did not stop it altogether. Damsel then turned her attention back to her ex-husband and said, “There's not point lashing out at us about it. We're all uncomfortable and-”

“But none of you ever have to worry about this!” retorted Blackwolf. “Do you?” No one responded. “See, that's what I thought, but me? I've always gotta plan ahead for stuff like this so I don't slow anyone down with my oh-so-human needs, because, god knows, you wouldn't let me live it down!”

“That's...that's not true,” said Damsel, not convincing in the slightest. But he didn't even care about her reactions, or anyone else's, anymore, because things were getting past critical.

“Just...don't fucking look at me,” he said in an incredibly strained voice. He did his best to give an intimidating glare (no easy feat, in his situation) to the others until they all averted their attention, even Rainbow Triumph.

When there eyes weren't on him anymore, he felt free to grab at his cock, no matter how humiliating it was to imagine anyone sneaking a peak and seeing what he was doing. It eased the pressure a bit and made it feel a little less like he was about to start leaking, but only a bit and only a little.

He hissed as he wiggled around as much as he could in his bindings, but the limited movement did not do much for him, and he could assume that even unlimited movement would likely be mostly useless. It was already too late, but his pride refused to let him admit that to himself. Blackwolf, founding member of the Champions, the man with no powers who could hold his own against some of the worst villains, simply did not piss his pants.

But, oh, he knew that he was about to.

The hero bounced on his knees, tightening his hold as he felt the first spurt of hot piss escape. He muttered a few swear words, but the spurts kept coming until his costume was definitely damp on the outside. It would never be visible on his dark clothing, but it was there, and it was not going to stop.

He groaned as he felt his bladder release, a steady stream gushing out and splattering on the floor so loudly that there was no way the others did not hear it and he wanted to disappear more than anything in that moment. But then the feeling of relief set in and he groaned from how amazing it felt to empty his bladder, giving in to the sensation until the last drop had hit the floor.

The room was painfully silent after that, and he looked down at the sizable puddle beneath him before looking around at his teammates, all adamantly looking away from him. Mister Mystic and Elphin looked somewhat sympathetic, while Damsel, surprisingly, looked as if she was holding back from comforting him. Fatale seemed almost as embarrassed as he was, and Rainbow Triumph showed no signs of bursting into laughter any time soon.

It was strange to think that he might have been wrong about their reactions and that his teammates did not think less of him for this. He had expected to be mocked heavily for his weakness, to have the fact that he was more human than the rest of them thrown in his face, but they did no such thing.

For all their flaws, and for all the conflicts they had had in the past, it seemed that his teammates were true friends and would stick by him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dat cheesy ending though. This likely will not be my last omo for this fandom, as I have another idea for Doctor Impossible.


End file.
